


The Story of Us

by Wicked_Fantasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bonding, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Omega Verse, Oneshot Tanaka Ryuunosuke/ Nishinoya Yuu, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, School Life, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Fantasy/pseuds/Wicked_Fantasy
Summary: This series consist of random stories of my favorite pairings.This is OMEGAVERSE. (I fucking love this shit)WARNINGS: it contains everything to first time kiss to first time blow jobs and to the hot, steamy, passionate, funny, dumb, awkward day their virginity was taken. Also when they finally bond and become a pair and have SEX (a lot) which lead to PREGNANCY.Yes guys their will be MPREG.( cause I love it).Who are they you ask??Kageyama x HinataTsukishima x Yamagucchi(My babies)Kuro x Kenma(My favorite kitties)Lev x Yaku( it's a hate / love kinda situation)Iwazumi X Oikawa(Stop, Oikawa we get it. You are a beautiful man who has an unhealthy obsession with aliens.)( Yes iwazumi I agree with you: he is an idiot)And Finally... A drum roll please?Guys Please look inside for the continuation of my summary, and additional information.Ran out of space.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome... all cool people... please enjoy the show!

And Finally... A drum roll please?  
Kuro: I got this... Oya... Oya...Oya?   
No response (pissed Kuro) Fine you horned owl bastard. (Takes a deep breath) HOOT  
(In the distance a small hoot back) HOOT...HOOT  
(Fast thumping) HOOT, HOOT MOTHERFUCKER (Bokuto appears while flapping his arms)  
Kageyama and Hinata look at Kuro and Bokuto in awe.  
Tsukishima 'tsk' under his breath while Yamaguchi nervously chuckles.  
Oikawa: I can't believe this dumb bird got the main role.   
Iwazumi: You got to admit he's a funny guy.  
Bokuto-san (a honey dipped voice says stopping everyone in their tracks) (Everyone stops and stares as Akashi walks in)   
Stop your embrassing me.  
Bokuto: (Hurt) A...Akashi? (Akashi Panics and is about to move)  
Kuro: (Steps in and gently pads Bokuto in the back) I got this (Kuro mouths to Akashi) Despite it's cuddely appearnace...  
Yaku: (Whispers to Lev) Not this again. (Lev hushes him and eagerly wathces)  
Kuro: beneath those fluffy feathers and frankly quite dumb demanor this owl is what we call...   
(Bokuto perks up and huffs his chest out) A bird of prey.  
Bokuto: (Becomes the aint fluff he is) Hey! Hey! Hey! (Raises his arms up)  
Hey! Hey! Hey!: Akashi, Kuro, Lev, Hinata loyaly call out. (Kageyama just does the arm movement)  
Yamaguchi was about to do it but gets stop by Tsukishima who continues to glare at Bokuto and Kuro.  
Kuro notices and walks towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kuro smirks as he hears Tsukishima say "fuck" under his breath.  
Iwazumo and Oikawa look at each other and silently stare back at the disfunction group. Oikawa breaks the silence  
"What the Fuck is..." Stops when he notices Akashi besides them.   
Akashi calmly stares at them while thinking: Thats right... Give in to peer pressure...  
Bokuto notices that not everyone did it and is going to do it again.  
Lev: gently nudges Yaku.  
Yaku: signs in defeat.  
Bokuto: (puffs out his chest and uses hand as a microphone) Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Everyone in union replies: Hey, Hey, Hey! (While doing the arm movement)  
Bokuto: (smiles widely) I knew it! I am the best!  
Akashi: Yes Bokuto-san  
Kuro: (About to say something but get interrupted)  
Kenma: Kuro, Shut up  
(Everyone jumps up surprised)  
Kuro: Ken..ma? (Kuro stares at Kenma who sitting besides a peron with a gaint Unicorn horn)  
Person with the gaint unicorn horn: Are they always like this?  
Kenma: (Sighs) Yes.  
.  
.  
.  
ImPoTaNt NoTeS: Obvisouly half of this summary was made out of memes i searched up in the internet. So I don't take any   
credit.  
Is there is a pair you want included in the story, tell me in the comment box and i will consider.   
EmErGeNcY: I WILL NOT DO NISHINOYA X ASHAI.  
WE ALL KNOW, SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE OUR PERVERTED SOULS THAT THE ROLLING THUNDER (Nishinoya) BELONGS TO BUDDHA (Tanaka)   
CAUSE LETS FACE IT ASHAI PISSES HIS PANTS WHENEVER THERE IS A THUNDERSTROM. (Someone please make a story of this)  
So RePeAt WiTh Me: NO ASAHI X NISHINOYA  
FYI: the last pair is Bokuto x Akashi (cause i'm a basic bitch)

.  
.  
.   
Anyways please  
Leave kudos  
Comment let me know what you think, tell me what your wicked fantasy is!  
Yours Truely  
-Wicked_Fantasy


	2. CH 1: KageHina: Clanking Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata's first kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!

Girl with ponytail, doing homework.  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: What the fuck are you doing?  
Girl with ponytail: Umm... Homework?  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: Fuck the homework!! Work on the fanfic!!  
Girl with ponytail: But... I..  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: No, buts! What about all those perverted thought you fantasize off!!  
What about that fisting scene!! And sex in the bathroom!  
Girl with ponytail: (Pumped up) You're right!! Fuck it!! (Throws homework on the floor) Wait...wait..(picks up the homework)  
I actually need to do this shit!  
Girl with the giant unicorn horn: (Face palms herself) What a nerd!!  
.  
.  
.

"Waaa! I can't believe Daichi-san and Sugawara-san bonded," Hinata said as he shoved his phone in front of Kageyama face who could only see a fraction of the text message.  
Kageyama gently took hold of Hinata's small, milky white wrist and lowered his arm to read the text message properly. "Finally," Kageyama said as he continued to eat his lunch. "They've always acted as a pair since we've arrived."  
Kageyama and Hinata are now second years, and are inseparable. They would eat lunch everyday on the same field they practiced volleyball together. They would often sit under the large tree for shade as Hinata would ramble off about his day and Kageyama would often tease the older boy until the bell rang. Kageyama would walk Hinata to his class and part ways.  
"It must be nice," Hinata said while staring at his phone with a dreamy face. When Kageyama gave no response, Hinata continued on, "to be a pair with some one," the smaller boy said looking up at his friend.  
Kageyama didn't know how to response, he was never good with romance or with any sort of emotion. "Ha! Good luck on finding someone." Kageyama joked.  
Hinata looked at him in disbelief and  pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on previously and stared at the setter. Bakayama!" He barked out finally and angrily took the rice cracker in Kageyamas hand and shoved it in his mouth quickly.  
The look in Kageyama's face had Hinata up and running as he apologized to the alpha in a slurs of laughter. "Hinata! You dumbass!" Kageyama yelled as he finally caught up with the small omega lightly tackling him in the ground.  
Hinata fell in a grassy patch of the field and smiled up at Kageyama who was kneeling by the end of Hinata's bended legs. "How are you so skinny," exclaimed the dark haired raven as he poked the ginger in his stomach ignoring the pleas of laughter.  
Hinata's metabolism was one of the wonders of the world to Kageyama. It's no secret that Hinata has a huge appetite and had a reputation of finishing others people leftovers but no matter how much food Hinata consumes he remains scrawny as always.  
"Kageyama...stop...," Hinata puffed out, squirming around. "I'm gonna pee," he laughed. Kageyama continued his attack ignoring Hinata whose cheeks were turning a rosy shade of pink. The alpha was entranced by the way Hinata felt. The little male felt soft and firm under Kageyama's large hand. It made Kageyama's heart speed up.  
Hinata suddenly sat up, his head tucked under Kageyama's chin. Kageyama could feel the softness of Hinata's hair brush his chin and was consumed by his scent. Hinata smelled like a freshly peeled tangerine and has become a comforting scent to Kageyama. Now, the dark raven had trouble remembering how to breath. He was so close to Hinata, he could feel his small frame molded against his larger body.  
Hinata in the other hand was trying to resist his instincts. He wanted to press himself further into Kageyama's body until there was no space between them. He wanted to bury himself deeper into the alphas warmth. Kageyama's scent that smelled like fresh pine was too comforting to Hinata, he cloudnt resist the small purrs. The smaller male hesitantly rested his forehead against Kageyama's shoulder and purred louder as he felt the alpha shift them, fully settling Hinata in his lap.   
Hinata soaked in the comforting scent Kageyama was releasing and gave a little nuzzle as he felt the raven rest his head against him.  
They remained like that for a while before Kageyama pushed his nose into Hinata's hair and allowed his long rough fingers run along Hinata's spine, "Hinata are you taking your medication properly?" Kageyama asked tracing his nose against the outline of Hinata's cheek.    
Hinata tilted his head sideways, inviting the alpha in. Hinata shivered in pleasure when he felt Kageyama's hot breath against his sensitive neck. "Yes, why?" Hinata murmured as he grabbed hold of the alphas shirt.  
"Your scent," Kageyama said while tracing the soft curve of Hinata's neck with his nose. "Its stronger." As the words left Kageyama's mouth so did the realization. Hinata was purposively letting out the sweet seductive scent, directing it to the dark raven who let out a low growl.  
Hinata breath hitched when he felt a pair of warm lips leaving feather like touches all over his neck.  
"You finally notice," the omega whispered, letting himself go limp and once again rested his head on the larger man shoulder.  
"You're an idiot!" Hinata suddenly yelled, looking at Kageyama accusingly who stared back with wide eyes at the small male sudden outburst.  
Kageyama looked at Hinata, taking in every aspect of his face. His long brown eyelashes and his blemish free skin. The way his eyes twinkled with excitement, his rosy cheeks and his pouty lips. Everything looked new to Kageyama. It was like he was staring at the redhead for the first time and he was absolutely stunning. He looked so delicate, like a fragile piece of glass or like a newly bloomed rose.  
Hinata feel in love all over again. Hinata admired the honest and straightforward look Kageyama's eyes hold. His sun kissed skin that shined under the bright lights and the way his muscle flexed under his skin. Hinata loved the seriousness Kageyama expressed towards volleyball and how excited he gets when he stands in the court. Hinata loved the childish and innocent side of Kageyama who is oblivious about everything except volleyball. Most of all Hinata is grateful that Kageyama treats him the same, even when he presented as an omega, Kageyama never once treated him differently.  
Kageyama tenderly placed his hand in Hinata cheek stroking his blushed skin with his calloused thumbs making Hinata lean into the warm and gentle touch. Kageyama wanted too kiss Hinata and there was no doubt that Hinata also wanted that kiss. Hinata was showing a side of himself that only Kageyama nows about. The sweet and seductive scent that was making Kageyama's head going fuzzy, the sultry gleam in Hinatas's golden eyes, and the soft purrs that were pulling Kageyama in.  
Kageyama wanted to kiss Hinata slowly, in a memorable way. But once Hinata saw the small movemet of Kageyama's head, Hinata smiled largely diving into the kiss, clanking his teeth with his Kageyama's. The raven scowled at Hinata who kept on smiling. Of course Hinata let his excitment get the best of him and Kageyama couldn't help but smile back.  
"You guys can't even kiss properly," A sneering voice came from behind throwing Kageyama and Hinata out of their moment.  
The dou turned to see Tsukishima who had a slight smirk in his face and Yamaguchi who was giving a small apologetic smile at the couple. Kageyama gave a small hostile growl surprising everyone including himself, this was the first time he was ever territorial. "Don't tell me Chibi-chan switched a trigger, King," Tsukishima taunted, walking away before he could receive a reply.  
Yamaguchi lingered a way smiling apologetically at the couple, "You guys better start heading back, the bell is about to ring, "Yamaguchi said then catching up to Tsukishima.  
Hesitantly Hinata got off Kageyama, allowing the alpha to stand up. They both walked in silence, slightly touching each other every time they took a step. Like always Kageyama dropped Hinata to class but today, the raven was blushing as he said goodbye. Hinata heart was thumping in his chest and felt his cheeks warm as he too said goodbye. The small male stood in the doorway as he saw Kageyama walk away but before they completely parted ways, Kageyama turned back, "Hinata you dumbass," the alpha said his voice echoing through the hallway making Hinata smile brightly at the alpha who continued to walk.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra:  
(Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking home after practice)  
Tsukishima: I thought the freaks will go at it like rabbits.  
Yamaguchi: That was us Tsukki.  
Tsukishima: How was I suppose to know I was going through a rut!? I've always thought I was a beta.  
Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsuki! I think it's sweet, kissing and going on dates before doing it. I mean we didn't kiss before having sex.  
Tsukishima: (Stops walking) That's not true  
Yamaguchi: (Stops too) Huh?  
Tsukishima: We've kissed once before (Yamaguchi wide eyes) And we've known each other for years before doing it! So don't compare  
us to them!  
Yamaguchi: (Whispers) I thought you've forgotten.  
Tsukishima: How could I forget. I stole your first kiss.  
TO BE CONTINUED.

 

Yes, guys I do believe Hinata fell in love first...  
Oikawa: (Pops up) Wait!! Who can fall in love with that volleyball brained, type of guy?  
Akashi: The same type of guy who is obsessed with aliens  
Oikawa: What?... Smart!  
Tsukishima: No, a dumbass.  
Bokuto: OOO.ooo  
Kuroo: Nice Kill!  
Iwazumi: Can't complain  
Oikawa: R U D E

Thanks for reading  
Please leave Kudos and Leave a comment tell me what you think!  
Your Truly  
-Wicked_Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, I apologize for my absence but we've all been in my situation before or are guys the one who prioritize haikyuu over school? 


	3. CH3: City Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Neko236!  
> Sorry for making you wait.

Person with gaint unicorn horn: (Appears sunddenly) Where have you been?  
Girl with ponytail: What do you mean?  
Person with gaint unicorn horn: You haven't worked on the Fanfic! And you have a request from Neko 236!  
Girl with ponytail: (Excited) Really!?   
Person with gaint unicorn horn: (Looks at Girl with ponytail accusingly)  
Girl with pontail: I can explain... So I was studying and reviewing past notes and I was also binge watching Naruto Shippuden but around 6 o'clock, like the good friend I am, I took my dog for his walk. So, I was walking, minding my own business when suddenly I heard frantic chirping. I was going to ignore it but then my dog, dragged me to the bush where the frantic chirping was... Then I saw it! It was a baby chicken cornered by a cat and I just couldn't leave it, you know? Luckily my dog scared the cat away and I was able to pick up the chick, upon close inspectation I noticed it had a scratch in the top of his head and many of his feathers where plucked out. That's when I decided to take the small bird home and I've been too busy with the chick and studying! I SINCERLY APOLOGIZE (bows down) I'll start working on the request from Neko236!  
Person with gaint unicorn horn: You better (tries to hide tears)

.  
.  
.  
Lev stared down at Yaku's small body trying to figure out why he looked so tired. Usually Yaku would be running around and bossing Lev around but today Yaku was being quiet and was keeping to himself.

"Kuro-San is Yaku sick," Lev asked, indicating towards Yaku who was close to Kenma.

Kuro looked at the two petit omegas and back Lev with a slight grin. "You can say that," the dark haired alpha replied.

"What is he sick from?"

"Don't know, you should ask him," Kuro says. When Lev was about to ask another question, the whistle blew echoing throughout the gym. "C'mon let's go," the third year said walking back to his position.

Lev still had a million questions flowing in his head as he got into positron. There was something definitely wrong with Yaku but Lev could not distinguish the problem. The next day Lev was ready to ask Yaku if anything was wrong but Yaku was not there. He waited all day hoping the omega will burst through the gym door but his wish did not come true. The fallowing day Lev was eager to go to practice. He wanted to see Yaku and wanted to be screamed at for his shitty receives but once again the omega was absent.

"Kuro-San, when is Yaku coming?" Lev asked purposely staying later until it was just him and Kenma.

Kuro grin slightly and shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know?"

"Buy he's been missing for three days now. He'll be behind in school work and..." Lev trailed off lost on words to say.

Kuro looked down at Kenma who was besides him, playing with his Psp. "Why don't you collect his school work and drop it off for him in his house?" Kuro said.

Lev brighten up at the idea of seeing the small libero. "Okay! But I don't know where he lives."

"Don't worry about it. I'll send you the address."

"Thank you, Kuro-San," Lev said bowing at the couple before rushing out of the gym.

Kenma looked up at his mate, pausing the game, "what are you planning?" He asked.

"Nothing really," Kuro says shrugging his shoulders. " I just want to know how it plays out." Kuro walks towards the storage room with Kenma trailing behind him, resuming his game.

"You're an idiot," Kenma replies.

"And tell me, who is the fool who is in love with the idiot," Kuro asked teasingly walking up to Kenma until they were few centimeters apart.

Kenma could feel his heartbeat race in his chest like thunder and felt the heat blossom in his cheeks. "Me, unfortunately," he whispers into Kuro's lip before he was lifted up from the ground and pushed gently into the wall.

Kuro's fingers left a trail of fire everywhere he touched and his lips were Kenma's life source. "Kuro," Kenma mummers still clutching at his game in one hand while the other one was wrapped around his partners neck.

Kuro kisses Kenma's neck breathing in his pumpkin spice scent. As he got the Psp out of the omega's hands and placed it on top of the shelf. In one swift movement Kuro took of Kenma's shirt exposing his slim body. "Ahh," Kenma moaned as Kuro latched into one of his nipples. Kenma roughly tugged at Kuro hair with impatience. 

Kuro replied by a snip in the chest and started to ground their hips together, squeezing Kenma's butt with his hands."Kuroo," the omega panted feeling his underwear soak with arousal.

Kuro ignored Kenma and continued to fondle the omegas ass in his hands. Kenma dug his fingers into Kuro's shoulders urging him on. "If you want it that bad you do it yourself," Kuro mummers against his skin before placing light kisses in the side of his face.  
Kenma expertly took off his pant and his damp underwear and quickly ripped off Kuro's pants. Kenma breath caught in his throat as he saw Kuro's cock. With a shaky hand, Kenma took hold of Kuro and stated to probe his dick into his wet hole. "Mmm," Kenma hummed as he felt a slight sting. Before he could enter more of it into himself, Kuro hostels Kenma up.

"Kitten we need to prepare you first," Kuro said sternly after seeing Kenma wince.

"Don't need it," Kenma replies reaching for Kuro again. He stopped on his tracks when he felt Kuro insert a finger into him. "Oi," Kenma moans out burying his face into Kuro's neck as he felt Kuro stretch him out with his third finger. Kenma could feel the pleasant pool form in his stomach and knew he was about to cum. "Kuroo... Imma," Kenma pants out.

Kuro fasten his pace recklessly thrusting his fingers into Kenma who was dragging his fingers down Kuro's shoulders. "Come," Kuro said clutching at one of Kenma's thighs and nibbling on his nipple.

Kenma's whole body started to spams out of contiol and he threw his head up, resting it in the wall as he desperately clung onto Kuro. The omega cried out as Kuro replaced his fingers with something much larger. "Kuroo... Stop!" Kenma begged clutching down on Kuro as he came again.

Kuro ignored the little omega and kept thrusting into the clenched hole. Kenma was trembling desperately clutching onto Kuro and burying his head into his neck as Kuro rode out his orgasm. The omega harshly bit Kuro in his shoulder to stop the moans seeping out of his mouth as he felt the familiar swell of Kuro knot form.

The dark haired alpha let out a groan, consisting of both pain and pleasure. "You really have to stop biting me," Kuro breath out, continuing his pace.

Kenma smiled a little, finally coming out of his high. "Then stop having sex with me," Kenma rebuked.

Kuro pushed Kenma further into the wall running a hand down his thin legs. Kenma wrapped them gracefully around his partner waist. "Stop having sex with you?" Kuro echo allowing himself to lose himself to the pleasure. "Impossible!" The alpha quickened his pace. His trust were wild and reckless. Nonetheless, it brought Kenma to paradise as he felt his prostate being abused every time the large male rammed into him.

Kenma grabbed Kuro from the back of the head and pushed his lips to him. Kuro gladly swallowed the sweet moans his omega was voicing and kissed him fiercely as he felt the small male spasm. Kuro's body jerked upwards releasing himself into the omega.

"Kuroo... Aha!" The omega moaned out as he felt warmth flowing into him. The omega completely slumped himself onto his partner. Losing strength from his body. The alpha fully supported his omega cradling him in his chest and pampering kisses on his head.  
.  
.  
.  
Fully clothed Kuro and Kenma made their way home. "Stay over tonight," Kuro said squeezing the small hand he was holding.

Kuro knew Kenma wanted to stick close to him after their intimate moment. "Okay," Kenma agreed in a heartbeat.

A ping filled the night and Kuro let go of Kenna's hand to reach for his phone. "It's lev, he's asking for the address," Kuro informed typing away.

"I still think you're an idiot."  
.  
.  
.  
Lev was practically buzzing from impatience. He never realized how long his routine was before and for the first time he felt irritation from his volleyball practice that seemed to take an eternity to end.

"So are you visiting Yaku today?," Kuro asked walking up to the young alpha.

Lev brighten up at the mention of the little fierce omega name. "Yes, I collected all his assignment from sensei," he replied. Not mentioning the weird look the teacher was giving him when he told him that he was taking care of Yaku afterschool.

Kuro gave him a knowing smile and a slap in the back before retreating away. "You can leave if you want, but you'll have to sneak away," Kuro said as he walked away.

Lev felt gratitude for his Senpai and quickly made a run for it. The tall man didn't stop until he reached his destination. The house looked deserted the only sign of live was the light that transuding from the window upstairs.

Determined Lev stalk right up to the door and knocked on it lightly, when he received no response he knocked a tad harder, again when he got no response Lev was pounding on the door like a frantic kid throwing a tantrum.

By this point the omega was scared out of his pants and hurriedly called his parents who were staying in a hotel for a week to leave Yaku to take care of himself, but after the third ring Yaku decided to call Kuro who immediately picked up. "Kuro there's a stranger in my house!" Yaku screamed anxiously as he locked himself in the bathroom.

"Hello to you too," was Kuro's reply with a slight chuckle.

Yaku wanted to choke his friend for his laid back personality. "This is not funny," Yaku yelled in irritation. The alpha started to laugh and Yaku felt his anger rise, "this is serious Kuro! I am in heat and I could be rape and then I would end up pregnant and then I will literally cut of your balls and feed them the stray ally cats," Yaku whispered, screamed at the phone as the pounding intensified.

That stop the Alpha laughter."Woah, Yaku relax, just open the door, I sent a certain tall alpha who wouldn't shut up," Kuro said. 

Yaku immediately knew who he was talking about. "I'm going to fuckin strangle you," Yaku said ending the phone call and got out of the bathroom. He made his way downstairs but stop hallway through when his phone started to ring.

Yaku looked at the caller id and picked up, "What?"

"I apologize for being an idiot," Kuro said reciting the words Kenma told him who heard the whole conversation.

Yaku rolled his eyes, "too late for an apology, don't you think?" Yaku replied ending the call. Yaku yanked the door open making lev stumble in and falling in the floor. "For the love of sushi, stop with the pounding."

"Sushi?" Lev echoed tilting his head sideways looking at Yaku like a confused puppy. Suddenly Lev jumped up, lifting Yaku in the air, "are you okay?" Lev asked seriously scanning Yaku's body.

Yaku felt intimidated and he remembered the position he was in. "Put me down," he squeaked out growing hot under Lev's stare. 

"Why haven't you gone to school?" The alpha asked acussingly. Yaku felt embarrassed and annoyed at Lev for lacking on his common sense of knowledge. "I was worried," Lev confessed casually.Yaku started to feel dizzy and he felt his body grow warm. "Yaku-san. are you okay?" The half Russian asked noticing the changes. Lev also picked up a wonderful scent that had his body tingling.

Yaku could only nod his head as he ignored the alpha and started to make his trek upstairs, he wanted to be in the safety of his own room. However, Lev fallowed him causing Yaku to tremble when he felt Lev's large body behind him. 

"Lev stop, go home," Yaku stuttered out. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm in heat," Yaku screamed at the alpha, turning to look at him. The omega's breath was caught in his throat when he saw Lev's dilated eyes. He's scent was affecting the him. 

"Heat? what is that?" Yaku ignored the question and started to walk once again. "Does it have to do with your scent?"

Yes I'm lubricating, the omega thought.

"Is it contiguous, because my body is staring to feel weird." Lev asked still fallowing the omega.

Yaku flinched, "Yes it is, you should leave before you catch anything weird," Yaku lied.

"But it's a peasant feeling, I like your scent," Yaku could feel himself dripping now. "Its like your natural Vanilla scent intensified," Lev explained. Yaku wanted to stop and lay himself in the stairs so he could find relieve. "I can smell it you know?" 

Yaku's breath hitched in his breath, "smell what?"

"Your arousal," Lev whispered softly as he hovered behind the small omega. Lev smiled when he saw Yaku shiver. "Can you smell mine?" Lev asked leaning down so he could place his lips in the tip of the omega's ear. 

It's true Yaku could smell the arousal of Lev and his body was responding of it. 

The small omega gasped when he felt a warm touch in his neck and knew there was no escaping to the lust he felt. Yaku turned to face Lev who was staring at him with his pupils dilated. He looked wild and Yaku's whole body turned do goo. 

In one fast movement Lev dropped Yaku into his bed making him bounce. Lev was in top of him tearing away at his cloths as Yaku invitedlty spread his legs apart to fit the large alpha. "Nnn...Ahh," Yaku moaned when he felt Levs big hands in his thighs lifting his ass up a little.   
Yaku's whole body vibrated when he felt a warm substance in his entrance and cried out when it entered him. "Is an omega's bottom always this wet?" Lev asked as he slurped at the fluids that we're leaking down Yaku's thighs. Yaku shook his head and said nothing as he felt himself being widen by Lev's tongue. "Is it because you're in heat." Lev continued to ask as he kissed his entrance. 

Yaku greedily grind himself against Lev mouth wanting to be touched more. "Ohh," moaned Yaku as he felt  Lev's long finger enter him. Lev quickly added another one, making thrusting movements. Yaku's whole body trembled from pleasure. Another finger was added. 

"it goes in so easily," Lev said memorized by Yaku. The little omega was pleased by Lev's comments, he felt pure bliss when he heard the amazement behind the alphas voice. 

"Ahh..." Yaku cried out when he felt Lev's fingers brush against the small bundle of nerves. "Lev! It feels so good there," Yaku informed him as he meet Lev's thrusts. "Nnn wait!" gasped the small omega when he felt himself being stretched more by another finger. 

Lev looked at him curiously making Yaku's breath fasten with uneasiness. "Do you think my whole hand can go in?" The alpha asked as he softly kissed Yaku's left thigh.

Yaku's eyes widen and he stared at Lev as if the alpha had grown two heads. "Lev don't," the omega warned as his body tensed.

"But all that's left is my thumb," Lev countered as he purposely brushed Yaku's sensitive spot to persuade the older male. 

 

Yaku left out a small moan when he felt a rush of pleasure course through his body. "Wah," cried out the omega as he felt himself stretch even further, he felt unfamiliarly full.

"Yaku-san look," Lev encouraged softly pumping his fist in and out of the omega. Yaku peered his head down to see Levs's hand enter him until his wrist disappeared in him. "You're so amazing Yaku-san," the alpha said as he pulled his hand out of Yaku a finger at the time. Each finger touching his prostate.

The omega was left dazed at what had happened but quickly came back to his senses when he heard clinking of pants being taken off. Lev hovered him, gently prying his legs open, ready to charge in. "Wait, put on a condom first," Yaku ordered.

Lev looked at him confusingly before realization came. "I don't have one," Lev said flopping down at Yaku's feet.

Yaku wanted to face plant himself. "You came here without being prepared?"

"Its not like I was planning to have sex with you, plus I didn't have a need for condoms until now," Lev says innocently looking at Yaku with disappointment. 

Yaku blushed in Lev's confession before lifting himself up to reach down to grab a certain box under his bed. He threw a packet of condoms at the alpha before flopping back down. "Hurry up," Yaku said impatiently. Yaku watched closely as Lev took off his boxer and a chill ran down Yaku spine when he saw what was about to enter him. 

"Um Yaku-san," the alpha said struggling to put on the condom completely. "I don't think it fits," Lev concluded as he tried to stretch the latex material further up.

Yaku was done waiting, he linked his arms around the young alpha bringing him down with him. "It doesn't matter," Yaku whispered guiding him in a foot push into the alpha's back.

"You're so lewd," Lev says kissing the omega as he thrusted in him in one go. The omega's moans were swallowed up by Lev's kiss. Yaku moved his head up, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. He clutched at his bed sheets as the alpha rammed into him in a fast pace. 

"Lev..." The omega breath out. "Slow down," Yaku pleaded as he felt intense heat pool in his stomach. Lev did the opposite he quickened his pace "Ahh...fuck," Yaku cried out as his body trembles unwillingly.

The alpha above him left out a ruffled moan as Yaku tighten around him, coaxing out the beginning of his knot. Lev continued to thrust against the tighten hole, intensifying the pleasure for both of them. "Yaku," Lev said hoarsely as he knotted the omega, spilling himself inside him. Yaku clutched the knott as he once again entered into paradise. 

Lev surprising turned them around so that he was spooning the small omega from behind to wait for the alpha's knot to deflate. Yaku snuggled closer to Lev wanting to be as close as he could to Lev. The tall alpha had the same idea as he nuzzled his head with Yaku. "Yaku-san are you okay?" asked lev.

The small omega let out a small yawn, "Mhm, I'm sleepy," the omega replied. 

"Go to sleep then," Lev said slinging an arm around Yaku's waist, pulling him closer and rested his head against Yaku's as the soft breathing of the omega lured him to sleep.  
.  
.  
.   
EXTRA  
(Yaku Wakes up in the middle of the night from a text sended by Kenma)  
Kenma: So?   
Yaku: It was surprisingly amazing  
Kenma:... ;)  
Snapchat from Yaku.  
Picture is Lev's back with only small scratch marks... Caption: I'm Satisfied.   
Kenma rushes up and rolls Kuro who is sleeping besides him in his side.  
Kuro is waking up, "what... what are you doing?" Kuro asks as his shirt is being lifted up by Kenma.  
"Your dick is saved," Kenma blurts out as he see's Kuro's back full of old and new scratches. Kuro gave out a silent prayer. "Am I really that rough during sex," Kenma questions as he traces a couple scratches with gentle fingers.  
Kuro turns to look at his partner, "Yep you're brutal," he agrees. Kuro completely takes off his shirt. "Look at this," he points at the fresh bite marks in his shoulder and the fading hickies in his neck. Kenma blushes in embarrassment. "What brought this up," Kuro asks. Kenma shows Kuro, Yaku snapchat. "They actually fucked!"   
"Kuro that's not the point, Lev has no scratches."  
"Kitten, I like it. I like it when you bite me and half the time I don't feel anything since I'm too busy popping my knot," Kuro reassures.  
"But I feel bad since I'm the only one who does it!"  
Kuro raises a brow at Kenma's outburst. He quickly pulls the small male underneath him, raising Kenma's shirt and suckling the pale flesh. "So you want me to leave my marks on you?" Kuro mummer's as he softly bites Kenma nipple. Kenma moans out his approval and a new kink started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos.  
> Yours truly.  
> -Wicked_Fantasy


	4. CH 2: TsukiYama Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tell the story of his and Yamaguchi's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!

Girl with ponytail: Sorry for the long wait... Please enjoy...  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: Wait... That's it?! That's not a way to start a chapter!  
Girl with ponytail: (Shrugs) what else am I suppose to say?  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: How about... and...(Rumbling off)  
Girl with ponytail: Then you say it.  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: (Smiles in triumph) Okay! This chapter is a request for Mandi! (Serious Tone) Because  
Mandi was the only one who commented!  
Girl with ponytail: Actually Hyugapineapple also commented.  
Person with the giant unicorn horn: Yea but Hyugapineapple only said "what." Like I need more communication...(Rumbles off)  
Daichi: (appears) We still appreciate the comments. Please enjoy!!  
.  
.  
.  
Yamagucchi was beyond nervous. How could something that happened years ago still affect him? Yamagucchi remembers the constant bullying and the persistent teasing. 

When Yamagucchi presented as an omega, everything worsened. Random people would start talking about him in hushed voices saying, "He's an omega, he looks more like a beta," or "Isn't he too tall to be an omega." 

All of this comments got into Yamaguchi. He became insecure and started to hate everything about himself, his height, his puny face, his freckles that are scattered all over his body, his quite personality, his inability to defend himself, but what really got to him was his masculine body that was no were cute or soft like an omega was supposed to be.

Yamaguchi did not meet society standards for being an omega. So the early bloomed Alpha's picked on him asking him:" how are you going to find a mate looking like that?" Or, "Who would choose you?" 

Yamagucchi already accepted the fact, that he would end up alone. But one day, Tsukishima walked into his life and everything changed. When Tsukishima appeared in his life, it was like seeing the sun for the first time after a heavy storm. Yamagucchi fallowed Tsukishima everywhere he went and was able to build a friendship. After meeting Tsukishima, Yamagucchi stopped seeing life in black and white, everything was colorful, bright and vibrant. Life started to treat Yamagucchi well, that and because Tsuki glared at anyone who started to joke around about Yamagucchi.

"Yamagucchi," Tsukishima called snapping the omega back to reality. Yamagucchi was so deep in his thoughts, he didn'tnotice that they've already reached the park. "It happened here, remember?" The alpha asked glancing at Yamagucchi for any signs of recgonition.  
Of course he remembered, he always thought of this day but Yamagucchi remained silent, looking blankly at the wall ball court he and some friends hid in. When there was no reply Tuski continued on, "it was afterschool, during fifth grade, us and some of the other students of our class came here to play but that one kid, the one who made you carry his backpack started a game of truth or dare," Tsukishima says with a slight frown in his face.

Yamagucchi remembers every detail, it was in a Friday afternoon and it was chilly. He remembers this part particularly because Tsukishima scolded him for not brining a sweater and gave Yamagucchi the extra sweater he had in his duffle bag. The twelve year old him practically swooned when he received the sweater, loving everything about it, although Tsukishima apologized because he had worn it for practice and had sweated in it. Tsuki expected it to smell bad but instead it was heavy scented with the alpha's phenomes, a homely vanilla.

"We somehow ended up on the wall ball courts."

It was a dare. One of the kids received the dare to call the phone number that was written in the wall. It ended up being the number of a bakery shop. 

"I remember it was my turn and I picked truth. The jerk asked me if it was true, that I was a Beta, and I kindly told him to fuck off," Tsukishima said.

Yamagucchi chuckled at that, Tsukishima gave out an whole explanation that made heads go spinning. "Actually, here is a 75% chance of me being a Beta. Although both my parents are Beta's, someone in their family was either an Alpha or an Omega. Therefore, I have a 15% of being an Omega and a 10% of presenting as an Alpha. I wouldn't know until I'm fourteen since that is the age where many of the late bloomers go through ruts or go into heat."

Yamaguchi remembers his chest swelling in pride for his friend who looked smugged as they tried to understand the words that came out of the Alpha's mouth. The only reason he understood, was because Yamagucchi begged Tsuki to explain the lesson about the percentage of the possibility of being an Alpha, Omega, or Beta the same day sensei taught it.

"Then that jerk, dared someone to kiss you," Tsukishima said looking sideways at the Omega who was willing his heart to stop thumping in his chest. Yamaguchi was positive that his partner was able to hear the loud beating of his heart.  
It was the boy who always wore his red hat to school. The boy was staring at Yamagucchi for a long time and made no move to go and kiss the Omega. The others began to snicker at him, and once again there words started to rush into his head. Yamagucchi could still fell the lump in his throat and the stinging in his eyes as he looked down. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, also he felt ashamed and did not wanted to meet Tsukishima stare.

"That boy just stared at you, like an idiot, making everyone laugh. I was so angry," Tsukishima growled startling Yamaguchi.  
Tsukishi was mad, he was angry at there ignorance. Yamagishi was an Omega and easily got intimidated by others. The Alpha remembers the sour scent Yamagucchi was letting out and the way he unconsciously submitted to the group of Alpha's and Beta's by casting his eyes down.

"You were letting out a distress scent, but they continued to laugh."

This time Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima in shock. He doesn't remember letting out a particular scent.

"For some reason my body moved on it's own and I..." Tsukishima paused. He didn't know how to explain the way he felt. How could the Alpha say that he wanted to shield Yamagucchi, that he got the sudden urge to protect his best friend and desperately wanted to smell the familiar soft peachy scent that made Tsukishima relax whenever he caught a whiff of his best friend scent.

Yamaguchi whole body flushed with warmth, when he remembered the tenderness of Tsukishima movements. The sensation of Tsukishima cold fingertips in his cheeks, calming the anxiety that was raging in him. The familiar vanilla scent that gently embraced Yamaguchhi, it felt like he was living inside of Tsukishima's hoodie. The soft touch of Tsukishima warm lip on his, making the doubt vanish like the wind. When he felt Tsukishima lips, Yamaguchi forgot to hate himself, Yamaguchi's fear, anxiety disappeared. For the first time Yamaguchi stopped hating his Omega status. For the first time Yamaguchi felt at ease, he felt secured, and he even dared to say that he felt love in the tender kiss.

"I kissed you."

Tsukishima saw the dozens of freckles scattered in the bridge of his nose traveling to his cheekbones. It was like staring in the night sky filled with brilliant small stares. Tsukishima chest tightened when he recalls Yamaguchi glassy eyes staring at him in surprise, he looked so beautiful. Tsukishima could still feel the warmth of Yamaguchi's lip. Tsukishima could still taste the peanut butter in Yamaguchi's mouth. Tsukishima almost let out a croon when he remembered the way Yamaguchi's body relaxed and started letting out the peachy scent he grown to love. 

Yamaguchi was anticipating now, he wanted something to happen he stared at the Alpha who was also waiting for Yamaguchi to ask or to give him any signs. But Yamaguchi continued to stare at the Alpha, he knew Tsukishima could smell his arousal but his best friend would not make a move until Yamaguchi vocalized his desires. But he said nothing, Tsukishima stuffed his hands into his pockets to prevent him from reaching out and turned around ready to leave but Yamaguchi stopped him in his tracks, "You beat the 75% odds of being an Beta, and the 15% chance of presenting as an Omega," Yamaguchi called out smiling when the tall male quickly turned around to look at him.

"You remember," Tsukishima said confidently with a slight grin in his face.  


"Of course I remember," Yamaguchi says as his body grew warmer. Tsukishima was a few footsteps in front of him and the tall Omega desperately wanted to close the distance between them. "Why did you say that you stole my first kiss," Yamaguchi asked slowly making his way to his Alpha.

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side, inhaling the pleasant scent Yamaguchi was emitting. "Because I kissed you without your consent, I kissed you out of rage." Yamaguchi was standing directly in front of Tsukishima now and was breathing his scent. Tsukishima stared into Yamaguchi's dark eyes, "I kissed you because I wanted too." Yamaguchi's whole body felt warm and there was an unbearable heat in his body that craved to be cooled down by Tsukishima's cool hands.

Yamaguchi could see the lust in the tall Alpha's eyes, "I want to touch you," Yamaguchi whispered feeling himself lubricate as he watched Tsukishima's pupils dilate. Yamagucchi rested his head in Tskukishima's broad shoulder feeling his heartbeat accelerate.

Tsukishima was inhaling the pleasant scent Yamaguchi was producing for him and rested his chin in top of his Omega's head. "are your parents home," Tsuki asked not even bothering to offer his home since his mom was a fulltime house wife.

Yamaguchi was too busy nuzzling his face into the tall males neck to reply so instead he nodded his head. Tsukishima ran his long bony fingers up and down Yamaguchi's back as a way to ease the arousal that was pouring out of the Omega. 

"Wanna hear some good news?" The Alpha asked not waiting for a response to continue his sentence. "The park is empty."

Yamaguchi straighten up quickly waiting for Tsukishima to say he was just kidding but instead the pale man took hold of his hand and started leading him in top the play ground castell. Yamaguchi gave Tsuki a questioning look, "So we can have a clear view of anyone coming," Tsuki replied, sitting down and patting his lap. 

Yamaguchi chuckled at the response but still sat himself in Tsuki's lap, feeling embarrassed he cast his head down and exposed his neck to Tsukishima who gave a low throaty rumble. The tall man hooked his finger underneath the smaller man chin tilting his head in his eye level and kissed him slowly. Yamaguchi dug his fingers into his shoulders, urging him on. 

Tsukishima quickly worked on disposing of Yamagucchi's school uniform  kissing and sucking every inch of the exposed skin earning shivers from the Omega who was forming goosebumps from the cold night. Yamagucchi also unbutton Tsukishima's shirt nibbling in his earlobe and planted a hand in his bare chest. 

The blond  ducked his head and captured one of  Yamagucchi's nipple in mouth, suckling it. "Aaa... Tsuki..." Yamaguchi moaned out, grinding his hip against the Alpha wanting to nullify the tension in his pants. The Omega was producing too much slick and it was starting to damp his briefs. 

"I know," Tsuki mummers against his skin, sliding his hands down to unclasp his bottoms. The blond started to grope Yamaguchi's ass earning a nibble in the shoulder and a stifled groan. Playfully Tsuki started to prod his index finger over Yamaguchi's briefs making a gush of slick pour out. Yamaguchi pushed himself against the finger wanting it to enter him but the thin piece of clothing prevented it from happening.

Frustrated, Yamaguchi slightly stood up and horridly took of the brief and sat back down on his partners lap. The large male wore a slight grin watching Yamaguchi with a mischievous glint. "We need to get rid of this," Yamaguchi said tracing the bulge in Tsukishima's pants. With trembling hands Yamaguchi unfastened Tsukishima's belt and button but paused. Tsuki placed a reassuring hand over Yamaguchi's and lead it down to his boxers, placing a light kiss in Yamaguchi's forehead before letting go. 

Tsukishima let out a groan when Yamaguchi wrapped his hand on his cock and started to slowly jerk it up down. "We need, to get you ready too," the blond said tracing a finger over the smaller boy's wet hole feeling it twitch under his touch. In a quick movement Tsuki plunged two fingers into Yamaguchi earning a loud moan that made Tsuki's cock jerk. The Alpha moved his finger in a fast pace making the Omega cling to him to support himself from falling down. Yamaguchi buried his face into Tsuki's nape ranting out his name as a chant. The tall male grabbed hold of his partners hair and him go upwards and feverously kissed him, silencing Yamaguchi. "Shh, we'll get caught," Tsuki warned and placed his lips back against his.

Yamaguchi broke the kiss, gasping for air when Tsuki's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Kei, now?," Yamaguchi said using his hand to grab hold of Tsuki. The large mall removed his fingers and allowed Yamaguchi to align himself. Slowly Yamaguchi was taking in Tsuki pausing often to balance himself against Tsuki's body. 

Tsukishima was holding himself back, he wanted to thrust into the tight heat Yamaguchi provided but the Alpha didn't want to hurt his Omega. The Alpha also didn't wanted to dominate the situation. This was the first time the shy male took the lead and didn't want to miss out on the opportunity.  
When Yamaguchi fully took in Tsuki, he paused adjusting himself to his length and continued. Yamaguchi's movements where hesitant and torturously slow, waiting for Tsuki to take the lead and thrust into him like he usually did but Tsuki remained underneath him, caressing his thighs in encouragement.

Yamaguchi patience ran out and plopped himself backwards, using Tsukishima's legs as support as he quickened up the pace, moving his hip to angle himself. Yamaguchi clenched around Tsuki and let out a cry when he finally found what he was searching for. Tsukishima grabbed hold of Yamaguchi's hips in a bruising grip, supporting Yamaguchi reckless movements.

"Kei, I'm close," Yamaguchi moaned out placing his hands in top of the large man chest and moved quickly, slipping the blond cock in and out of him a fast movement. Tsukishima bit his lip to stop the groans that were threating to pour out. Yamaguchi's legs were growing tired and he was becoming impatient. "Kei, I can't," Yamaguchi whined desperately kissing Tsuki.

The Alpha let out a groan and thrust his hip forewords causing Yamaguchi to moan out in pleasure. Tsukishima no longer hold back he relentlessly rammed into Yamaguchi until the Omega was trembling in top of him and tightly clenching around him while calling out his name. Tsuki continued to thrust into him, ridding out Yamaguchi's orgasm who was now lying in top of the pale man. The freckled male tighten up, coaxing Tsukishima orgasm and moved his hip downwards hungrily meeting Tsuki's thrusts.

Yamaguchi's movement startled Tsukishima who was emptying himself into him. The only time Yamaguchi becomes sex craved is during his heat. Even after popping a knot Yamaguchi still continued to gently rock himself into Tsukishima who was softly panting underneath him. "Tadashi," Tsuki called. Yamaguchi clenched himself around Tsuki's knot in response enjoying the light ripples of pleasures coursing in his body. The Alpha moaned out, causing another ripple to course into Yamaguchi, "You're beautiful," Tsuki blurted out his thoughts. To Tsukishima, Yamaguchi looked so perfect, fucking himself with his knot.

Yamaguchi orgasm again dropping himself in top of Tsuki, who hold him close, feeling the vibration of his body. The blond pressed kisses all over Yamaguchi's head as the Omega panted into his neck breathing in his scent. Both males remained like that, even after Tskushima's knot swelled down, just enjoying each others presence. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi shiver and realized it was cold and late, way pass their bedtime. "We should go," Tsuki said removing himself from Yamaguchi who gasped from the sudden loss. Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi get dressed wanting him to be fully clothed against the night winds. Yamaguchi accepted Tsukishima gentleness and craned his head to kiss Tsuki softly and got up to allow the male to change. Grabbing hold of Yamaguchi's hand, Tsukishima continued their walk back home.  
.  
.  
.  
EXTRA:  
Hinata: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are missing.  
Ennochita: They both called in, apparently, they caught a fever.  
Tanaka: (Snickers) Yep, just a fever.  
Ennochita: Stop.  
Kageyama: There both idiots.  
Tanaka: Jealous  
Kageyama: Of what?  
Tanaka: That they get more action than you and Sunshine. (Quickly dashes away)  
Kageyama and Hinata: (Blush furiously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment... Leave kudos  
> Yours Truly  
> -Wicked_Fantasy


	5. Oikawa and Iwazumi Wedding

Girl with Ponytail: I can explain. I fell obsessed on One Piece. I mean have you seen Zoro and Luffy is a pure slice of cake.

Person with Giant Unicorn Horn: You are excused.

Girl with Giant Unicorn Horn: Sorry for the long wait That_one_otaku_girl and DamnTsundere!!

There was an exciting buzz in the air. The sound of hundreds of people shifting in their place made Oikawa tingle with anticipation in the room were he was waiting. He was so close to finally belong, to have his permanent home. Oikawa blinked quickly to dry up the tears that where threatening to flow out. He so badly wanted to run towards the warm and gentle place that would tame his heart, and whisper beautiful words in his ears. But he fought his instincts knowing that in a couple of minutes he would see his home.

Iwazumi was pacing in his room. He could feel it through his bond, he was calling for him. It was a pull, stronger than a magnetic force, he so desperately wanted to respond to his other half. Iwazumi growled in frustration as he glared at the door, there was no way he could make it through that door without having some of his friends pulling him away.

When he saw the door open he almost ran out but Kageyama blocked the exit giving him a knowing look.

"Its time" Matsukawa said behind the younger alpha interrupting Iwazumi from glaring at Kageyama.

Iwazumi fallowed Matsukawa and Kageyama for a while before the the young raven stopped in his tracks. All of sudden Iwazumi smelled it... Home. A sweet and calming scent. "I have to prepare Oikawa" Kageyama said leaving the trio.

"Come on" Matsukawa urge pushing Iwazumi along. Iwazumi moved but his eyes were focused on the white door that opened slightly to let Kageyama in.

Iwazumi could finally understand the jealousy Oikawa felt for the dark haired alpha as he watch Kageyama disappear into the room that hold his home.

He turn his head so he could meet his teammates. He couldn't help but smile at Kindaichi and Kyotani who looked so out of place or how uncomfortable Kyotani looked in his tux. Yet they stayed in line in the order Oikawa deemed best.

Oikaw nearly hugged Kageyama when the young alpha waltz into his room telling him it was time.

In silence they walked through the halls. Each step making Oikawa nervous. Kageyama seemed to notice breaking the silence. "You look beautiful Oikawa-san."

Oikawa gave a small smile appreciating Kageyama efforts in reassuring him. "You know, I almost had my neck broken today" Kageyama continued.

"Huh?"

"I stopped Iwazumi from running to you. It took me back to middle school when you suddenly went to heat during practice. Iwazumi pushed me down when he was running to you. I was so sure I broke a rib in the process" the young raven said nostalgically.

Oikawa heart flutter when he head Iwazumi name. "He was such a brute back then," Oikawa pressed.

"Yes. He challenged three upperclassman and even went as far as punching the coach when the assistant took you away" Kageyama agree. "I always wonder what happened after that," Kageyama frowned at the memories. "After you came back from your heat, I could faintly smell Iwazumi-senpai on you, but he was more grumpy and you guys seemed distant."

Oikawa looked at Kageyama in surprise. Nobody else smelled Iwazumi on him, nor did they notice the silent fight Iwazumi and Oikawa was battling.

Kageyama looked at Oikawa expecting a reply but instead he found the omega blushing profoundly. Kageyama could feel his cheeks warm, realizing what had happened in the infirmary room.

It was a bitter sweet memory for Oikawa and Iwazumi.

Oikawa still remembers the temporarily relief Iwazumi gave him when he called from the lock door of the infirmary room and announced that he was going to stay with him until his pare ts atrived.

But it wasn't enough for the touch starved omega. Somehow Oikawa manged to walk to the door and open it to see Iwazumi crouch down by the door. The sight of Iwazumi bloodied nose sent goosebumps all over his body.

The hoarse way Iwazumi said his name. "Oikawa," it sounded so slow and perfect coming out of Iwazumi mouth.

It nearly drove Oikawa insane, instead it made him lustful for his best friend. Iwazumi looked dazzled and flustered, it was so unusual seeing him. Oikaws would laugh but under the circumstance it just made him gush more slick out.

Oikawa reached out to him, clinging into him. The feeling of Iwazumi upon Oikawa made the omega cry it. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan please," Oikaws cried out burying his nose into Iwazumi's scent gland.

Iwazumi always felt responsible for Oikawa. The omega was always a crybaby and was often the target of upperclassmems who wanted to take advantage of Oikawa. Seeing Oikawa so weak and vulnerable physically hurt him but the sweet scent Oikawa was emitting made Iwazumi hazy.

"Shittykawa, I'll go get Sensei," Iwazumi said trying to put distance between them. Oikawa only hung closer shivering at the thought.

"No, it won't work. I already received the fast acting shot. Iwa-chan please," Oikawa begged feeling dizzy when a sudden felt a flush of heat hit him, making him sway. If it wasn't for his hold on Iwazumi he would have fallen to the ground.

"Oi," Iwazumi instantly lifted Oikawa and walked back to the infirmary room, ignoring the warm body that felt good in his arms.

As he placed the omega to bed, Oikawa somehow managed to drag him with him. "Iwa-chan please. Help me!" Oikawa was pulling at his clothes desperately.

A trigger snapped inside Iwazumi brain. Roughly, he shoved the omega off of him and hovered above him. " Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, confused by the sudden movements.

The alpha said nothing instead he forcefully spread Oikawa's legs apart, settling in the space provided. Iwazumi didn't stop to admire Oikawa's milkey white legs. Without warning, Iwazumi plunged two fingers in. Oikawa cried out in the sudden intrusion but it quickly turned into moans.

Iwazumi pulled out his fingers and tug at Oikawa's hip harshly. "Fine, I'll help you but don't expect me to be nice," Iwazumi growled flipping Oikawa on his stomach.

Oikawa whimpered in protest, he didn't want his first time to be violent. Iwazumi spread Oikawa's cheeks apart revealing his hole. "Iwa-chan, I...," Oikawa began.

"Oikawa, Yes or No," Iwazumi asked his dick resting inbetween Oikawa's round globes.

Oikawa's heart clenched. He felt selfish, he begged Iwazumi to help but he wasn't satisfied. "Please," Oikawa sobbed out burying his head in the white pillows when his hands gave out.

Iwazumi's thrusts were wild and rough. The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. Oikawa could feel Iwazumi's calloused hands in his hip, and strangely he felt that touch more. But the pleasure was unmistakable there.

"Iwazumi... Iwazumi," Oikawa chanted like a prayer his walls tighten around Iwazumi. The man grunted but he continued to thrust in until he too released.

Without a moment to rest Iwazumi got off the bed. From where he layed, Oikawa could hear the rustling of clothes and the clinking of Iwazumi's belt. "Hurry and change, Aunty will be here soon," Iwazumi said before closing the door behind him leaving Oikawa alone.   
.  
.  
.   
Iwazumi could feel his adrenaline rushing. It was the same feeling he felt before a match. He felt restless and a sense of panic was slowly raising. He stood in front of a crowd, something he's done often. The only difference was that he was in a tuxedo.

The alpha was paralyzed in his spot when he saw him. His chest tighten when he saw how perfect and beautiful he was. Each step Oikawa took made Iwazumi's heart flutter. His eyes never left Iwazumi's face. When Oikawa finally stood besides Iwazumi, The world turned beautiful again.   
.  
.  
.

Since the day in the infirmary room, Iwazumi became Oikawa's personal heat depressants. Whenever Oikawa's heat came, Iwazumi would be there. The sex was still violent and Iwazumi would only have sex with the omega from behind.

One day in their second year in university, Iwazumi took a train ride to Oikawa's university to assist him during his heat. When Iwazumi entered the apartment the scent of heat and slick slapped him the face.

Iwazumi could hear from the door way the vrrb of the vibrator and the explicit moans of the omega. As Iwazumi neared the bedroom, his prescence was known to Oikawa.

When Iwazumi finally entered the bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of Oikawa on all fours, his ass lifted up in the air. With no words said between them, only the silent " Iwa-chan."

Cruelly Iwazumi grabbed the vibrator that lay forgotten in the floor and shoved it in making Oikawa cry out. "Iwa-chan," the omega wheezed out. "It hurts, take it out," the omega begged trying to crawl away but was trapped by Iwazumi who hovered above him.

Oikawa sighed out in relief when the vibrator left him but was replaced by a bigger object. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa cried out his toes curling from the pain. "Stop, please, stop," Oikawa begged once again trying to run away.

Iwazumi only thrusted in faster, his fingers digging into the flesh of the omega. "Shut up," the alpha growled.

Oikawa continued to sob, he's cries becoming hiccups that took his breath away. "Why are you being so mean?" Oikawa managed to ask. He got no reply. "Why, Iwa-chan? Why," Oikawa asked feeling bail raise in his throat making it run dry.

Suddenly he was flipped over. His pain was forgotten when he saw Iwazumi with tears in his eyes. "What are we doing?" Iwazumi asked covering his face. "This is not what I wanted... I... Never wanted this!"

Oikawa looked at Iwazumi in disbelief. Iwazumi who is strong and calm was crying and it broke Oikawa's heart seeing him like this. "Iwa-chan Im sorry!" The omega apologized, cradling his legs to his chest. Ignoring the pain he felt down below.

Iwazumi looked at Oikawa in astonishment. He had hurt the omega, abused him. "Why are you apologizing for?"

"I forced you the first time. I practically begged you to sleep with me," Oikawa ranted, finding relief to his confession. "And you haven't even presented yet."

Iwazumi started to laugh making Oikawa shiver. "You're an idiot Oikawa. It was bound to happen," Iwazumi said trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "Since we were little, I already decided to spend my whole life with you."

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered, his eyes watering.

"You were always trailing behind me. Whenever something bad happen, you would come running to me. And I would endure any of your problems big or small because I like to see you smile. And you were such a crybaby, I promised to protect you and yet," Iwazumi was lost for words and his shoulders shake. His vision blurred but when he felt soft and gentle hands in his cheeks encouraged him to speak up. "And I took advantage of you, I lost myself to your heat and I was so violent... I'm sorry Tooru."

Oikawa felt himself shiver in delight when Iwazumi spoke his first name. "Iwa-chan," the omega mummered crawling into the Alpha's lap.

Iwazumi stiffen, "Oikawa what are you doing?" Iwazumi groaned out when he felt Oikawa's warm lips peck kisses on his neck.

"I always wanted to do this," he whispers, his hot breath upon Iwazumi skin. "Always wanted you to hold me and make love to me," Oikawa said shifting his hips slightly. "No matter how much you hurt me, I only wanted you hold me. You could wrap your arms around my neck and kill me, but I would always want you, until my last breath. I love you Hajime," Oikawa cried burying his head in the nape of Iwazumi neck.

Iwazumi felt his throat run dry and his eyes water. With hesitant hands he ruffled Oikawa hair, letting his rough fingers play with the sofness of each strands. Oikawa visibly relaxed melting into the touch. Iwazumi fingers slid up and down Oikawa back feeling every bump in his spine.

Oikawa untangled himself from Iwazumi to face him. When Iwazumi saw the moist tear strick he kissed them away, hearing a small hum from Oikawa who was slowly shifting his face until their lips meet. The kiss was slow and sweet. Iwazumi allowed himself to drown on Oikawa taste who tasted a lot like sugar.

Oikawa was swallowed up by Iwazumi gentleness. He dreamed about the day where he would finally be hold. Oikawa flinched when his back touched the cold soft fabric of his bed. Iwazumi broke the kiss so he can leave a trail of soft kisses all over his chest. Iwazumi kissed the light brown nubs and Oikawa back arched. Like a hungry pup, Iwazumi suckled Oikawa's nipples enjoying the light moans.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa moaned out, feeling a wave of arousal hit him.

Iwazumi placed two fingers in Oikawa's entrance, tracing the soft opening until Oikawa engulfed him. The omega started to grind on the fingers, shamelessly moving his hips. He was so close but when he was finally going to be satisfied Iwazumi removed his fingers, and his own shirt fallowed.

Oikawa placed an arm around Iwazumi pulling his closer. "Hajime, I need you," Oikawa whispered in his ear. The alpha kissed the omega as he entered him, groaning when he felt the tight, warm heat clenching around him.

"You are so beautiful," Iwazumi said pausing to allow Oikawa to adjust his length. He resumed his movement, creating a slow, gentle tempo dragging out Oikawa's moans. Iwazumi stopped in his tracks when he saw Oikawa eyes with tears. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Iwazumi asked wipping a stray tear with his thumb.

Oikawa nodded his head and hugged Iwazumi pleasantly startling the Alpha. "I love you," Oikawa mummered. "I love you so..." Oikawa revealed his neck to Iwazumi.

Iwazumi looked at Oikawa and in an instant started suckling at the tender flesh resuming his movement. When Oikawa legs locked around his waist and back arched off the mattress when his orgasm came. Iwazumi held the trembling omega close to him kissing him as he felt his knot form. Oikawa yelled out when he felt a pleasurable burn in the side of neck and came again as Iwazumi knotted him.

"Are you okay?" Iwazumi asked licking the blood on Oikawa's neck, admiring his work.

"Mmm, just tired," Oikawa says nuzzling closer into Iwazumi as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you." Iwazumi whispered.   
kissing   
.  
.  
.  
"Do you, Iwazumi Hajime Oikawa Tooru to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I do," Iwazumi voice ranged out confidently looking at Oikawa in the eyes, a smile creeping in his face.

"With the power vested in me, I know declare you husband and wife. Hajime Iwazumi you may now kiss Hajime Tooru."

Hajime carefully wipped away the tears from Tooru's face before kissing he sweetly. When they separated Tooru smiled as the crowd cheered. "I love you," Hajime said above the noice, bringing Tooru to his side.

Girl with Ponytail: I finally did it!! My wedding fantasy!! (Smug)

Person with Giant Unicorn Horn: Fuck Finally. (Reading it intensely)

ExTrA

(At the reception)

Kageyama: If you think any harder, you might get a fever. (Hinata glares at Kageyama) What are you thinking about anyways?

Hinata: If Oikawa is the Grand King what does that make Iwazumi?

Kageyama: Really? That's what got you thinking?

Hinata: This is serious Kageyama!!

Kageyma huffs in defeat: Mega Grand King. Ultimate Grand King...


	6. Sugawara x Daichi: Baby Feet

Girl with Ponytail: just a friendly reminder You are loved  
Person with Giant Unicorn Horn: (shows up wearing a tutu and throwing flower petal in the sky) You are beautiful! You are perfect!  
Bokuto, Oikawa and Hinata, soak it all up.  
Kuro joins Person with Giant Unicorn Horn. 

 

Daichi could smell it: a sweet and nurturing aroma that brought a small smile everytime he breath in the scent. Silently he entered the house, noticing the arranged pillow in the sofa and sparkling wodden tiles. The sound of the water running and clinking of plates lead Daichi to the kitchen. Sugawara was there humming to a light tune as he arranged the table for dinner. "Tadaima," Daichi called walking up to the white hair man and pecked his cheek.  

"Okaeri," Sugawara says smiling at his mate. 

"Go rest, I'll settle everything," Daichi said gently resting a hand over Sugawara large stomach. 

"Mmm, all I do is rest. Plus, the baby is getting inpatient," Sugawara replied glaring at his stomach before signing fondly. 

"Well its almost time," Daichi answered settling into a chair as he watched his pregnant omega clean the kitchen. 

"Yes. We'll be able to meet the baby soon," Sugawara said happily, placing a gentle hand on top of his stomach. Daichi gave a happy grunt and admired how perfect Sugawara looked with his swollen stomach and his new developed breasts. "Hey Daichi, do you want a girl or boy?"

Daichi thought for a while, making Sugawara nervous. "Hmm, having a girl around would be nice," Daichi replied thinking about his teammates. "But having a boy would also be nice."

"And if it presents as an omega?" Sugawara asked paying attention to the sizzling shrimp in the pan. 

"Does it matter? As long as its healthy, then he or she could be whatever it wants," Daichi replied not missing the way Sugawara body relaxed. 

"Good," Sugawara said placing a plate in front of him with a glass of iced tea.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Suga, you really like this thing's, huh? Daichi commented picking up one of Sugawara's bras as he got ready for bed. He looked over at his mate who was already on their bed reading one of many parental books. 

Sugawara looked away from his book and stared at the black bra that was dangling from his alpha's finger. He then brough the blankets over his body, feeling insecure since he takes them off at night. "Is not that I like them, I just feel more comfortable with them on," Sugawara was lying he loaths those chest pinning bras. 

"More comfortable, how?"

"My breast don't sag or show." Sugawara loved his swollen stomach and the life that was growing inside of him. But he did not like his swollen feet or his over sensitive breasts that swelled up for milk. 

"Hmm, your breasts are one of the things that I find very sexy," Daichi said crawling onto bed. 

"Is that so," Sugawara said closing the book and placing it at the nightstand. 

"Yep. It makes you look very motherly, in a sex craved type of way." The alpha playfully kissed the smaller man in cheek, leaving slobber in it place. Sugawara let out a laugh as Daichi began to tug at the blankets while giving him sloppy kisses. 

"This won't do," Daichi said stopping his attack since there was no progress. 

"What, does the alpha admit his loss," Sugawara teased which only caused Daichi to resume his attack. This time the kisses weren't sloppy or playful. Daichi captured Sugawara's lips claiming them as his own. 

Sugawara breath hitched when Daichi successfully took off the blankets and started to unbutton his shirt. With light and gentle fingertips the alpha ran them over the soft skin. "I love your new body," the alpha mummered leaving a trail of kisses. 

Sugawara sighed deeply melting into the touch. "Ahh Daichi," the omega moaned out as the alpha latched into his right nipple. The omega began to tremble as Daichi nibbled and tug at his over sensitive nubs. Sugawara began to pull at Daichi hair, not sure if he wanted his partner to stop or to continue. 

"Baby you taste so good," Daichi groaned at knealding at the soft breast coaxing out more of the milky substance. Sugawara didn't say anything, he couldn't, he was too busy moaning and trembling beneath Daichi. Sugawara's chest began to feel weird and a familir heat grew in his belly. 

When Daichi felt Sugawara's body tense, he knew the omega was close. Daichi kept suckling at his partner nub while rubbing the other one in a slow motion. Suddenly Daichi tug the nipple up making the omega come. Sugawara was gasping for air and his body was trembling. 

Daichi watched, seeing his beautiful mate unravel. Pride swelled in his chest knowing that it was him who brought pleasure to the omega. That it was him who had the omega with his mouth opened. That it was him who impregnated his omega. 

"Daichi touch me below too," Sugawara breath out when he came down from his high. 

"Mmm I can't, your too close to your delivery date," Daichi says smiling at his mate. Sugawara glared at him knowing that he was right. 

"I can't wait to get the baby out of me," Sugawara huffed laying his head in top of Daichi while the the alpha stroke his hair.  
.  
.  
.

It happened while Sugawara was preparing dinner. The pain in his stomach intensified as if someone was squeezing him like a lemon. When he heard water falling into the floor he realized it was finally time. 

"Oh my god, Suga!" Daichi exclaimed going behind the omega, leading him to the closest chair. 

"Huh, I thought they were just Braxton hicks," Sugawara says as he carefully sat down. "Daichi go get the bag I prepared it should be in the nursery," Sugawara asked as he stroked his stomach. 

"Yea," Daichi says as he disappeared to leave the bag. In a flash Daichi was back with the bag in his hand and the car keys in another. "Come one Suga, lets go," Daichi said helping Sugawara up his feet and out of the door in baby steps.

Sugawara was breathing in deeply as he practiced many times before but the pain had him wheezing out. When they finally reached the hospital Sugawara was taken in by a wheelchair with nurses and Daichi flanking him. It was all in a fast motion the way he was lifted up and laid down on the bed. Sugawara didn't even notice when they put him in a gown. 

"Sugawara-san, you're only 8 centimeters in, you can't push yet," a young doctor told him as he looked in between his legs. 

"Can he recieve any pain medication," Daichi asked, stroking his mate hair with his free hand while the other one was being held tightly by Sugawara. 

"No, Im sorry. He is too close to recieve an epidermal shot. But by the looks of it, he is dilating pretty fast," the doctor said getting ready to head out. 

"How long wilk it take?"

"It can range from ten minutes to three hours. Anynore questions?" The doctor asked. 

Daichi nodded his head and the doctor took his leave. "Hey, have you texted them yet," Sugawara asked through clenched teeth trying to ignore the pain. 

"No, I'll send them a message in the group chat," Daichi said pulling his phone out of his pocket to send the text. 

"I bet Asahi would be the first one to arrive" Sugawara says loosening his hold on his mate hand. 

Daichi scoffed lightly. "I doubt it. He would probably faint when he reads the message." Sugawara laughed finding truth in Daichi's words. "I think it would be Ennochita or Yamaguchi."

"Hmm. The mom squad, huh. They would probably stop what there doing and come straight to the hospital." 

"Yep, plus they are too reliable," Daichi ponder. When he felt his hand get squeezed his whole body froze for a moment. 

"Daichi its time, I could feel it moving down," Sugawara says grittimg his teeth when he suddenly felt the urge to push. 

Daichi kissed him in the forehead and left his side to call the nurses. Within a heartbeat Daichi was back at Sugawara's side clasping his hand. 

"Six minutes," the same doctor said, settling in between Sugawara's spread legs. "A new record for me." He was well covered from head to toe. "Sugawara-san I need you to keep pushing, okay," the doctor says. 

Sugawara felt like his organs where squishing into one another. "You're doing great," the doctor encouraged as he saw his hole bulge ready for the crowning. "I can see the head Sugawara-san."

Daichi kissed Sugawara's hand and kissied his sweaty forhead and let go. It was something they agreed on. Daichi absolutely wanted to see the birth of his child. When he saw a tuff of black hair, fallowed by it small little head exiting made his eyes well up in tears. 

Sugawara paused when the baby's shoulder were out. He was exhausted and felt like he was being split open. "Sugawara-san, in the count of ten we are reauming," the doctor announced as he held the babies upper body. "10...9...8...7..."

Sugawara was desperately trying to regain his breath. He focused his attention to his mate. Seeing Daichi with tears running down his cheeks and a smile in his face calmed him. Soon he would meet the precious person they created. 

"Push, Sugawara-san." 

Sugawara pushed with all his strength, feeling his stomach clench into itself as he pushed himself up with his elbows.  He felt a liquid release as he collaspse into the bed, panting heavily. When he heard a soft, broken cry, all his pain was forgotten. With renew strength he once again pushed himself into his elbow and saw a small bundle wrapped around a white blanket being taken away by a nurses and saw his mate fallowing them. He only catched a glimpse of small little baby feet and he already felt unconditional love. 

"Sugawara-san, I need you to push again. The placenta needs to be taken out," the doctor said catching the omega's attention. Sugawara nodded his head in agreement, feeling the urge to push again. 

The placenta was easier to push push out. It took no longer than five minutes. "Sugawara-san, are you excited to meet your baby?" The doctor asked as Daichi reappeared holding the bundle in his arms. 

Daichi never took his eyes off his precious baby. He scanned his eyes over its face for the hundred time, taking in its little creases in it forehead, the lightly shaded in eyebrows. The almond shaped eyes and the dark brown eyes. Its beautiful bow shaped lips. Daichi never saw anything more perfect. 

Very carefully Daichi placed the soft bundle into Sugawara's arms, kissing his partners forehead when Sugawara let out a soft sob. To finally have his child in his arms was a blessing to Sugawara. He carefully pulled the blanket away and roamed his eyes all over his child. With soft fingers he lightly touched the soft fluffy black hair, and fallowed the thin line of eyebrows. Very gently he traced the curve of his child eye and ran his fingers over its rosy cheeks. 

Feeling overwhelmed with emotions he placed a delicate kiss by the side of its lips. He then count ten little fingers and ten little toes. "She's perfect," Sugawara said tasting saltiness from his tears and mucus. 

"Yea she is," Daichi agreed as he watched his baby nestle in Sugawara's chest searching for food. 

"Sugawara-san, she should be feed. Do you need help unbuttoning your gown?" An old nurse asked gently. 

Daichi came to Sugawara's side ready to help and placed a kiss in top of his head when he realized he didn't need any help. "No, thank you," Sugawara replied immediately opening his gown and taking hold of one breast as he guided his child. When she finally latched to the nub, Sugawara felt complete and utter addoration for his child and was thankfuk too his body. Gently he rocked his child as it continued to feed, never taking his eyes out of her face.  
.  
.  
.  
ExTra

"Are you going outside?" Sugawara asked as he watched Daichi get up from a chair. 

"Yea. Most of them are here," Daichi says as he smiled with excitement. 

"Hmm, they will probably spoil her rotten," Sugawara said as he gently pounced her in his arms. 

"No doubt about it."

Daichi walked into the lobby to see most of his teammates sitting and talking within themselves. 

"Daichi-san," Yamaguchi exclaimed announcing Daichi's arrival. 

"Yo, how's Sug-san?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Did it hurt?" 

"Did you cry?"

Daichi laughed at all the questions that came pouring out. "You can see for your self," Daichi said. At once everyone stood up following Daichi into the room. One by one they entered. 

"Hello," Sugawara greeted. "Who wants to meet Junko?" Everyone crowded around Sugawara, pushing and shoving to take the first peek of the child.  "

"Tsukishima! You are stepping on my feet!" Hinata yelp as he tried to shove the tall alpha off. 

"Sorry, didn't see you there, Chibi-chan," Tsukishima sneered. 

"Teme," Nishinoya yelled from across the bed aiding a fellow short person. 

"You're breathing on my neck, Kageyama," Yamaguchi says. 

"Who was the first one to arrive," Sugawara asked wanting to stop the fight before it escalate. 

"I did," Tanaka says as he tried to peek at the bundle that was well covered in blankets. 

"Then you will be the first to carry our baby," Daichi said taking his daughter from Sugawara. 

"Me?" Tanaka said alarmed as Daichi stood, waiting for Tanaka to come near. 

"Aww, I was the third one," Ennochita cursed under his breath. 

Hesitantly Tanaka walked closer to Daichi and took hold of the small child. "Carful with the head," Daichi warned. 

"Its so small," Tanaka said as he carefully held her. He looked at her and instantly saw some characteristics as her parent.  "She has your mole, Suga-san and she has Daichi's eyebrows," Tanaka said, looking her in wonder. 

"Its a girl!"

"I wanna hold her!" Hinata said. 

"Wait your turn, number 5," Kageyma replied smugly since he was the second to arrive. 

"Look at her little whittle feet!" Nishinoya says peeking over Tanaka's shoulder.

.

.

.

EXTRA................EXTRA

"Does anybody know where Asahi is?" Daichi asked his arriving teammates Yachi and Kiyoko

"He fainted by the entrance of the hospital, so we left him with nurses," Yachi replied making a B line for Tsukishima (#7) who was currently holding Junko.

 

"You have to wait your turn, number 9," Tsukishima said pulling Junko closer to him.

"And you guys left him!"

"He made us late enough" Kiyoko says.


End file.
